


Rainy Days

by AvianAtrocities



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Robot-Primate Relations, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/AvianAtrocities
Summary: Something something fan fiction tropes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Winston is smart enough to launch a satellite into orbit, he's smart enough to fist a robot.

It was one of those days when Bastion spent the afternoon over at Winston's place.

It had been raining since early that morning, a constant, pleasant drone of water falling all around. It was beautiful, dark clouds rolling across the sky while puddles gathered on the ground, raindrops drumming softly against Bastion's exterior. But it bothered Ganymede, and E-54 was obliged to find the bird proper shelter from the storm.

Visiting Winston had become part of life, and Bastion hoped that their time together was as enjoyable for the great ape as it was for them.

They ventured to the conclusion that yes, Winston did find pleasure in their company after he had swung his arms around them in a hug after they had knocked on his door.

"Come on in! I was just about to put in a movie." Winston laughed and welcomed them in, dropping back on his knuckles before bounding off inside the lab.

Athena greeted Bastion warmly in audible binary as they shuffled in, concerned about the rainwater dripping off their carapace and onto the floor.

"Don't worry about it," Winston called from across the room. "It's just water. But here!" Bastion let out a surprised chirp as a towel hit them head on.

"Oops! Sorry! You can use that to dry up. Do you need an extension cord?"

Bastion chirruped in amusement, patting down while Ganymede fluffed up and shook off the water from their feathers. The bird gave a quick peck to the omnic's head, then flew off to the tire-swing on the far end of the room to rest.

"Up here," Winston caught Bastion's attention with a wave from the second floor. "Are you ready for a marathon? I pulled out the original trilogy!" He let out an excited chuckle and disappeared into his office.

Bastion paused for a moment, reveling in the warm feelings that came with the gorilla's deep laughter.

Upstairs, Winston had pulled two tires close together in front of the largest of his monitors and covered them in blankets and pillows, effectively creating two snug gorilla- and omnic- sized nests. Fairy lights were strewn across the ceiling, casting a faint glow on the cozy scene, while the glass walls displayed the outside with gray skies and far off lightning.

They settled down and started the movie, Bastion with plugged into a surge protector and Winston with a bowl of popcorn.

The film was alight, too much shooting for Bastion's taste, but Winston warned them beforehand and held their appendage when there were guns on screen, so it was okay. It was easier to relax when they knew it was just a movie. They liked the robots and the pretty woman in the dress. Winston pointed a few things out, like characters in the background, or explained how graphics worked back in early cinema.

They took a little break after the first movie, Bastion admired Winston's fuzz when he stretched his arms over his head and exposed his belly when his shirt lifted up. They spent the next few minutes cooling down their internal temperature when the ape left to visit the kitchen, then became even more embarrassed when Athena teased them about their fans whirring.

Winston came back with hot cocoa and popped the second movie in. He paused the movie at one point to explain a plot detail, then skipped a few minutes ahead to spare Bastion an unpleasant scene, which they appreciated.

Somewhere between the epic space battle and the epic space duel, Bastion found themself crawling halfway onto Winston's lap and channeling their pent up affection into something a little more physical, much to the gorilla's surprised amusement.

It started out as gentle nuzzling against warm cheeks, careful kisses placed on cold metal, curious grasper, happy growls, timid beeps and excited hands.

Winston lost his shirt and Bastion pried off plating, exposed chest and wires, surges of static causing the omnic to titter and the ape's hair to stand on end. He laughed and pressed more kisses into their faceplate, murmuring sweet nothings that sounded so beautiful to their audio receptors. They whispered back in their own language and Winston took that as permission to caress the inner workings of the omnic's torso.

And oh, how they loved his hand exploring their body. He stroked their wires and thumbed their ports, plugged and unplugged with informed knowledge of what would be affected and how Bastion would react. How quickly he reduced them to a trembling mess of warm metal and loving beeps.

His voice sent tremors through their central processing unit and just like that, he pushed the right buttons and Bastion was gone.

They woke up from restart with their head pillowed in Winston's lap, the great ape wearing a sly grin as he pushed his glasses up.

"Welcome back," he said, leaning down to kiss the side of the omnic's head.

Bastion gave a shy beep and Winston laughed, pulling the blankets up around them.

They felt warm and content in each other's arms as the third movie started, and the rain kept falling outside.


End file.
